hpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cornelius Fudge (Episode)
__TOC__ About Hagrid has always been fond off monsters as pets, but they are not one hundred percent sure it was him. As long as there are no more attacks they decide not to confront him. Everything had calmed down. Peeves stopped making fun of him; Ernie Macmillan asked him politely to pass a bucket of leaping toadstools in Herbology and the Mandrakes were growing fine. All second years had to think about now was the subjects they wanted to take next year. Neville got lots of letters from wizards and witches in his family. Confused, he keeps asking people if Arithmancy sounds more difficult then Ancient Runes. Harry gets advice from Percy. He recommends Divination and Muggle Studies. Harry ends up choosing the same subjects as Ron. One day, Harry's dormitory has been searched, the content of his trunk thrown everywhere. Riddle's Diary is missing. He goes down to the common room to tell Hermione, who is reading a book called Ancient Runes Made Easy. The next day Harry hears 'the voice' agian, saying "Kill this time... let me rip... tear... ". Hermione suddenly says she thinks she understands something and speeds off to the library. Harry goes to the Quidditch pitch for the match against Hufflepuff. Before the match can begin, Professor McGonagall sprints onto the pitch with a megaphone, announcing the match to be canceled. All students have to go back to their House common room. Harry and Ron are taken by Professor McGonagall and shown two more victims of the latest attack, a Ravenclaw girl and Hermione. Both were found in the library. Hermione was holding a small mirror in her hand. Percy is in shock. The Ravenclaw victim, Penelope Clearwater, is a Prefect, like him. Ron and Harry decide to go to Hagrid to get information. They use Harry's Invisibility Cloak to get out of the school at night unseen and go to Hagrid's cabin. There's a knock on the door, Harry and Ron hide under the cloak and Hagrid opens the door. It's Dumbledore, followed by Ron's fathers' boss, Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge is under pressure from the Ministry because of all the attacks, and has to take action. As a precaution, he sends Hagrid to Azkaban. There's another knock on the door and Lucius Malfoy enters, bringing an Order of Suspension, signed by all twelve governors to suspend Dumbledore. As all leave, Hagrid says aloud that 'if anyone wants to find out some stuff, all they would have to do is follow the spiders'. Actors *'Daniel Radcliffe' - Harry Potter *'Rupert Grint' - Ron Weasley *'Emma Watson' - Hermione Granger *'Rik Mayall' - Peeves *'Louis Doyle' - Ernie Macmillan *'Miriam Margolyes' - Pomona Sprout *'Matthew Lewis' - Neville Longbottom *'Alfred Enoch' - Dean Thomas *'Chris Rankin' - Percy Weasley *'Sean Biggerstaff' - Oliver Wood *'Devon Murray' - Seamus Finnigan *'Zoë Wanamaker' - Rolanda Hooch *'Maggie Smith' - Minerva McGonagall *'Gemma Jones' - Poppy Pomfrey *'Gemma Padley' - Penelope Clearwater *'Luke Youngblood' - Lee Jordan *'Oliver Phelps' - George Weasley *'Alan Rickman' - Severus Snape *'Robbie Coltrane' - Rubeus Hagrid *'Richard Harris' - Albus Dumbledore *'Robert Hardy' - Cornelius Fudge *'Jason Isaacs' - Lucius Malfoy